


Our Lives Have Changed

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: It's been months since Alex and Maggie saw each other since their breakup.  Their lives have certainly changed for the better.  Yet fate seems to have a way of pulling them back to each other.  Will they be able to deal with those changes or will those changes pull them a part?





	Our Lives Have Changed

Alex smiled as under a tree near the lake. She loved coming here. It had been the walkway, the beach she and Kara had walked when she’d come out to her sister and told her she was gay. The area had always been her favorite spot in National City, the place she’d felt most safe beginning when she’d first arrived to National City from Midvale to start college and then med school. She’d nearly decided to take a job up in Seattle but those plans had changed when she still needed, still wanted to take care of Kara and when she’d been offered a job with the DEO.   
Sitting at this spot gave her a sense of clarity, a sense of peace and relaxation when she’d needed a break from it all. And today was one of those days. She sat with her knees bent near her chest. This was her favorite time of year. The leaves of the trees had started changing color from their typical green to the yellows, oranges, and reds. It was perfect. Almost.  
She thought back to last fall.  
It had been beautiful, she had shared this spot with her then fiancé, Maggie. They’d take walks down her, arm in arm, just the two of them. They’d sit with each other under the tree. Maggie sitting comfortably between Alex’s legs, her head against her chest, their lips meeting each other, them smiling. Ladies loving ladies, totally normal. At least for them. They didn’t care who may stumble across them or if they’d disapprove. Stuff like that had stopped mattering a long time ago, in fact they hardly ever did, not since Alex had admitted her true feelings. People didn’t matter except for that one time at the bar when she’d introduced Maggie to her friends and told Mon-El specifically that not all people support ladies lovin’ ladies. After that though it had been smooth sailing.   
Even before Maggie, the Fall had always been Alex’s favorite time of year. There was something almost magical, though Alex didn’t believe in actual magic, that made the season stick out than all the rest: the way the trees looked, the way the sunrises and sunsets looked compared to all others from any other season, more tones of oranges and reds that reminded her of the trees. The way the leaves fell, the way the temperature was just right, not too hot and not too cold, the goldilocks season. The way it felt when you just needed a light jacket, and the way light rains would fall in the city and over the lakes.  
Alex tried to enjoy this time of year but she was struggling. Sure there had been plenty of falls without Maggie but in the time now, when she’d spent it last year, she wasn’t sure the fall, she wasn’t sure any season for that matter, could feel the same, feel as magical ever again.   
Yes there was a lot to be grateful for but she still continued to regret having to choose and wished she hadn’t. If things had been different Maggie would still be around.  
“There she is,” Alex heard her sister coming up.   
Alex quickly wiped away her tears and smiled as her sister walked over to her. Alex smiled at the infant in Kara’s arms, a diaper bag on her other shoulder, and pushing a stroller with her other hand. She stood up to get a closer view.  
“Hey beautiful,” Alex said taking the infant.   
“Figured you’d need a familiar face,” Kara said. “You okay?”  
Alex smiled, “Yeah.”  
Alex continued to look at the baby in her arms. She had wanted this for so long and now she’d become the mother she’d dreamed of. Alex did her best to put aside the person she had lost and focused.

Going through the adoption process hadn’t been easy: she was single, with a high stress job but she’d made it work to where her job wasn’t as dangerous. She still went out in the field, she still remained an agent but she had also worked in a way to be a mother. It had been a closed adoption so Alex would never have to worry about the biological mother entering the picture. She had been a teenage runaway who was not capable of taking care of a baby nor had she wanted to in the first place.   
It had only been a month since the adoption, the infant only being a month old now. Alex was surprised at how quickly the time had gone.  
Logan Danvers, her daughter, looked up at Alex and she ran a finger across Logan’s cheek. “Wanna look at the water with mommy,” Alex asked. The three of them went to their spot on the bench.   
“Thanks for looking out for her,” Alex said to her sister.  
“Of course,” Kara replied. “I love spending time with my niece you know that.”  
“I know but still, with our crazy lives it’s nice that you take the time.”  
“I don’t take the time,” said Kara. “You and my niece are worth my time. It’s not a bother. And besides it’s not all about work. My family is just as important.”  
“Still, thank you.”  
“How are you holding up?”  
“I’m managing. Having Logan, and work, and you help. It’s a good for me.”  
“But some days you just need time to yourself, I get it.”  
“How’d you find me here anyways?”  
Kara smiled, “how else do I ever find you? I know your heartbeat like I know my own.”  
Alex smiled back at her sister as she put little Logan in the stroller. “Come on,” she said, “Let’s go.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple weeks later, Alex jumped from a rooftop and landed safely on the ground. She was no Supergirl but she could hold her own and now with her new suit that Winn had made for her, using the magnets to control her landing made things so much easier. She ran as she chased her suspect. The catching was easy but the chase was much more fun. After a short time, Alex got tired of the chase. Raising her left hand, she pointed it at the perp and yanked, the guy being pulled backwards.  
Alex continued to be impressed by her new suit. The magnetic gloves could do just about anything, except pull on human body lead. There was only so far that even the Legion found to be dangerous but the magnetic gloves were good enough. The metal from the guys belt buckle was easy.  
“You really thought you could get away,” Alex said in annoyance. Alex turned off the magnetics on her gloves as she cuffed her suspect. She stood him up and let the crew take him.  
It was then, as she looked up that she saw her. As if sensing a presence, the other woman from the chase looked up at her.  
“Maggie,” Alex said.  
“Alex,” Maggie said too.  
The two women, unsure of what to do, looked at each other for a moment, wondering who would make the first move and what that first move would be. Both remained in place, looking at each other.  
Kara, Supergirl, landed to Alex’s left side, semi blocking Alex’s view.  
“Nice take down sis,” she said to her.  
“Thanks,” Alex said, still not focused.  
“Earth to Alex, you there?”  
Alex blinked as she turned her eyes to her sister. “Yeah.” She then looked over Kara’s shoulder and Maggie was gone.  
“What’s going on with you?”  
Alex shook her head, “Nothing. Nothing,” she said solemnly. “Let’s get this guy to Central Heights,” the jail in National City, “and then we can head back to the DEO.”  
“I’ve got him, you go. Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I’m fine, Kara. I’ll see you later, okay?”  
“Okay,” Kara replied, still unsure if her sister was telling the truth.

Alex sat in her recent apartment. She had gotten it months ago on the off chance that she had been able to adopt. It was a three bedroom, two bath apartment. Easy to afford on her pay. One was a guest room so Kara could have a place to stay. The other was turned into a nursery with neutral colors of greens and yellows. Alex wasn’t into the whole gender separation when it came to color schemes: blue for boys, pinks for girls. The theme was literary related with Logan’s name in individual letters over her crib, a couple shelves of baby books, various words throughout the room while a mobile of Supergirl’s circled above the crib. Alex and Kara had both wanted at least one thing Supergirl related in the room and what better than Supergirl flying over her daughter, protecting her in her dreams.

With a glass of cider, Alex had given up the hard stuff once adopting, it wasn’t easy but she was determined not to drink around the baby, she sat and thought about Maggie. She had not once seen Maggie at one of her crime scenes since their breakup and now there she was. It didn’t make sense. They hadn’t seen one another in months and Alex felt it all over again: she felt the love they had once had for each other, she felt the discomfort as they started drifting apart, and she felt the pain of their breakup. All of it had formed itself in her mind all over again and she wasn’t sure about how to feel. Before she could allow herself to dwell on things too much, she heard her daughter cry. Alex finished off her glass, and went to the nursery. She was grateful for the distraction, not that Logan was a distraction by any means, she loved her daughter more than anything but she also loved Maggie.

There it was.

Alex picked up Logan and swayed. “Hey beautiful,” Alex whispered. The infant began to calm. “Yeah, you just wanted mommy, didn’t you? I wanted to be with you too,” she said with a smile. Alex leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, “I love you, Logan.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another day. Another suspect. Supergirl was helping more so this time, the suspect having been an alien. He was a low level one but carried quite a punch when it came to his abilities. This time the suspect didn’t survive, having a self-destruct mechanism, spewing, all amounts of green slime that reminded Alex of the slime used on the old Nickelodeon shows. Some of the slime got on Alex and Kara.  
“Well isn’t this just lovely,” said Kara.  
“At least it wasn’t toxic,” said, Alex, “we’d all be melted about now. Well I would. Don’t know how a toxic version of this stuff would affect you.”  
“Let’s hope we never have to find out,” Kara replied.  
The two weren’t the only ones to get sprayed. Alex saw across from her, Maggie. She’d also gotten hit by the spray.  
“I’ll be right back,” said Alex. Kara turned and saw Maggie.   
“Alex, don’t,” she said, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder.  
“Don’t try and stop me, Kara.”  
“I’m just looking out for you. You have a daughter now. It’s the reason you broke up with Maggie in the first place.”  
“Don’t use my daughter against me,” Alex ordered, “Ever. Now get out of my way.”  
Kara shrugged and let go of her sister. Alex began walking toward Maggie and she was doing the same.  
“Hey Alex,” Maggie was the first to say.  
“Hey Maggie,” Alex replied. Alex wiped some of the slime off her hands.  
“What are you-,” they both said at the same time.  
“You go,” said Maggie.  
“What are you doing here,” Alex asked. “I thought you got transferred.”  
“Yeah I did. Got transferred back to homicide but as it turns out the detectives they put after me couldn’t handle it.”  
“Geeze how many did they use?”  
“About three. They ordered me back since I’m apparently the only one able to handle these cases and the only one who has worked directly with Supergirl. Lucky me, hu?” Alex didn’t know quite what to say so she remained silent so Maggie continued, “Though they still don’t know why I haven’t worked with her as of late.”  
“I’ll see if I can get her on that.”  
Maggie shook her head, “No, Alex you don’t have to do that.”  
“Maggie, please let me. Supergirl is a symbol for hope and all that. She shouldn’t have to be biased especially towards law enforcement.”  
“Alex, I just don’t want it to be awkward.”  
“Right, no okay, I get it.”  
“Well I should probably-,” Maggie said pointing back towards her squad.  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“It was good to see you, Alex.”  
“You too, Maggie,” Alex said as she was the first to walk away.  
Tears streamed down her face as she walked away. From behind her Maggie watched Alex leave, tears streaming down her face as well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later, Maggie and Alex ran into each other on another case. It seemed as if somehow fate was pulling them together and if it was one thing Alex had come to believe in, it was fate. She just never thought it would happen in her life.  
“What is it with us,” Maggie said as the two walked the scene.  
“I don’t know,” said Alex, “Three times in a week, how crazy is that?”  
“You’re telling me. I mean I can understand every once in a while. There are plenty of aliens and weird cases and normal ones across the city.”  
“And yet we still keep seeing each other.” Alex corrected herself, “I just meant in the-,”  
“No it’s okay I know what you meant but you’re right. Guess we’ve experienced stranger things.”  
“Yeah,” said Maggie. “Alex, I’ve been thinking these past few days.”  
“I have too, Maggie.”  
“Wait a sec, you don’t know what I’m about to say.”  
“I have some ideas but go ahead.”  
“The way things have been lately, within this week, I was thinking that maybe we could… maybe we could get a drink some time.”  
Alex smiled, “Sure, a drink sounds good.”  
“You really were thinking the same thing too weren’t you?”  
“Yeah I was.”  
“Nice. So what do you say, Danvers, this Saturday at our…at the bar?”  
“Saturday is perfect.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t know why you’re doing this,” Kara said, holding Logan in her arms, Saturday a few hours before Alex was supposed to meet Maggie, “You’re the one who broke things off.”  
“And she’s the one who asked me out for a drink.”  
“Alex, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  
“I won’t. It’s just a drink between…”  
“Between you and your ex.”  
“Kara, you have no right to judge. Things didn’t work out between you and Mon-El.”  
“Because he was married.”  
“But you still missed him anyways.”  
Kara sighed knowing her sister had gotten her there.   
“You’re right, which is why I don’t this is a good idea. Mon-El and I were sort of able to stay friends but your situation with Maggie is different.”  
“How?”  
“How else, this time a kid is involved.”  
“I told you not to bring Logan into this.”  
“I know but she is a part of this, Alex.”  
“You know you may be right but don’t judge Maggie, don’t be mad at her. She’s not the one who called things off I did and I have to live with that. I gave up the best thing that has ever happened to me so if anyone’s to blame it’s me. Right now though I’m going for a drink with Maggie and that’s all this is. It doesn’t mean anything.”  
“And what if it does?”  
Alex had no real answer. She wasn’t expecting anything. Things were awkward these past few days sure but they had been painful for a few months after the break up and then she’d finally been able to pull herself together. A few nights ago she had admitted the truth to herself, that she still loved Maggie but that was her secret and hers alone. It didn’t mean anything anymore just like tonight didn’t mean anything. They would have a drink and then go their separate ways. They could handle working cases together if they had to but other than that, it was nothing.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex rolled up at the bar on her bike. She had gotten a new one, same make and model, after her previous had blown up. She placed her helmet over the handle bars.  
Inside Alex found Maggie sitting at a booth. Maggie looked at Alex in surprise.  
“I wasn’t sure you would show,” said Maggie.  
“I could say the same about you,” Alex said, taking a seat across from her.  
The server then came over. “What can I get for you?” she asked.   
Maggie already had a beer in front of her.  
“Sparkling water,” Alex replied.  
“You got it,” she said leaving.  
“Since when do you drink sparkling water?” Maggie asked.  
“A lot’s changed,” Alex casually answered.  
“Yeah, I guess it has.”  
“Alex I-,” Maggie said.  
“Maggie I-,” Alex said at the same time.  
Both of them laughed. That was the second time it had happened.   
Alex looked at her, “I’ll go this time.”  
“Okay.”  
“Maggie, I want to apologize, for everything. I know things have been different, and even painful. I never wanted to hurt you, in fact that was never what I wanted. We just both-,”  
“Wanted different things, I know. A lot has changed but so have I.”  
“I think we both have.”  
“No, you don’t understand. I once said I could picture a life with kids. I still don’t know how I feel about it if I’m being honest.”  
“It’s okay, you never wanted kids, I always did. That’s not exactly something we can agree on.”  
“It’s not okay and you still don’t get it. I’ve thought so much on it since we broke up and all I ever wanted was you and as time progressed I came to realize that maybe kids weren’t so bad. I saw a couple coworkers with kids, some even pregnant and all of that and while I could never imagine that for myself, Alex they look so happy. I started thinking, started seeing a different picture.”  
“You can think of having kids?”  
“Yeah I can.”  
“This wasn’t just about drinks was it?”  
“Not for me. Was that how it was going to be for you?”  
“Kind of, I am the one who hurt you.”  
“Yeah you are but I’ve moved on from that, Alex I’m okay. As hard as I’ve tried, Alex I still can see you in my life and I can actually see it now with kids.  
“All I see is you too, I’ve never stopped. I still even have your number on my speed dial. I could never delete it.”  
“Funny, I could never delete yours either.”  
The two of them smiled.  
“Well,” said Alex, “If you’re willing, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”  
Maggie looked at Alex with curiosity.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“New apartment,” said Maggie.  
“Yeah,” Alex said when they’d stepped into the room. “Kara,” she said to her sister as she noticed the various foods on the counter: pizza boxes and Chinese food.  
“What, it was a long day.” Kara noticed the woman behind Alex, “Maggie,” she said giving a quick look at Alex, “Hey.”  
“Hey, Kara,” Maggie answered awkwardly.  
“Where is she?” Alex asked.  
“Put her down an hour ago. Luckily the both of us can sing, it’s the only way I could get her to sleep.”  
The way Alex and Kara were talking, Maggie was expecting a dog to come out of one of the rooms any minute.   
“Thanks.”  
“Anytime but of course you know that.” Kara looked from her sister to Maggie and back to her sister. “I’m gonna go, let you two talk.”  
“Night, Kara,” Alex said.  
Kara smiled at Maggie, “Good to see you, Maggie,” she said casually.  
“You too.”  
Once Kara was gone Alex looked at Maggie. “Come with me,” she stated simply.  
Maggie followed Alex when Alex opened one of the doors. Much to Maggie’s surprise there was a nursery filled with baby things. And at the far end wall was a crib.  
The two of them walked over and Maggie watched as the infant lay on her little stomach, her head turned to the right. The two still had a good view of the baby’s face.  
“Maggie,” Alex whispered, “This is Logan.”  
Once the door was closed Alex and Maggie headed toward the living room and took a seat on opposite ends of the couch.  
“You have a baby,” Maggie stated more as a question in surprise.   
“A little girl,” said Alex.  
“A baby girl,” Maggie repeated. She was in complete shock. They had just talked about kids at the bar sure but to see Alex with one was a complete surprise. “A daughter named Logan.”  
“Yeah.”  
Maggie half smiled, “You always did prefer gender neutral names.”  
Alex too half smiled.

“A baby,” Maggie said trying to digest the little person she had just seen in one of the rooms in Alex’s new apartment. “She’s beautiful.”  
Alex smiled, thankful for Maggie’s simple words. “Look, Maggie, I’m not expecting anything here. I know what happened in the bar was kind of about us but I just wanted you to know.”  
“I’m glad you told me. So um, um, how old is she?”  
“A month. I adopted her the day she was born.”  
“And your job?”  
“I’ve made it work,” Alex said feeling no reason to expand.  
“Yeah, I can see that. I’m happy for you, Alex. You’ve got everything you’ve ever wanted.”  
“Not everything.”

Maggie nodded. Yes she had just admitted to Alex about her change in status regarding having kids but she hadn’t expected Alex to already have one.   
So much had changed in their lives. They’d tried to move on, possibly with others, at least Maggie thought so since she had had a couple of one night stands and at one point a new girlfriend which just didn’t work out but for Maggie none of them were Alex and for Alex none of them were Maggie. They’d tried to get invested in their work but now their work was drifting them closer together. And now here they were, in Alex’s apartment, the two of them sitting on the couch like old times only this time there was a baby in the other room. They’d been adults but now adding a baby into the mix only made them even feel more like one.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A loud shriek echoed in the room.   
Alex felt slightly embarrassed but now rather than being whatever it was she and Maggie were at the moment, she had to be a mom.  
“Sorry. I’ll be right back.”  
Again Maggie nodded as Alex went to tend to the baby. After a couple of minutes Maggie was compelled to follow.  
From the doorway Maggie watched as Alex was finishing up on the changing table. She placed the dirty diaper in the diaper bin and then used hand sanitizer before picking up Logan.  
“You look like a natural,” said Maggie.  
“She makes it easy.”  
“I’m pretty sure not a lot of moms would say that.”  
“Probably not. The crying is the worst but I’ve heard worse.”  
“True,” Maggie said having heard worse too. Some of their alien enemies had far worse shrieks, screams and cries. Banshee was probably the worst of all.  
“Do you want to hold her,” Alex asked, surprised at the words coming out of her own mouth.  
“I don’t, I don’t know,” Maggie replied.  
Alex walked over and stood closer to Maggie to where the child was the only one who kept a small distance between them.  
“It’s okay, you won’t hurt her.”  
Maggie hesitated. She had never held a baby before.   
“Hold your hand here,” Alex said as she maneuvered Maggie’s hands. “And then support her head. Yeah just like that.”  
Maggie smiled at the baby and whispered, “Hi Logan, I’m Maggie.”  
The two women looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three months later Alex and Maggie were in the court room signing some documents. Kara and Eliza were both there as witnesses, Eliza holding onto her four month old granddaughter. A few minutes before they had gone through their quick wedding ceremony. They would have the wedding reception later, this time around they wanted something simple without all of the fuss. Now in the judges chambers Alex and Maggie were signing their wedding certificate but they were also signing something else. Maggie signed her name on Logan’s birth certificate.   
“Congratulations Mrs. and Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers,” said the judge.  
The newly weds both shook hands with the judge.  
Once the five of them were outside, Logan now in her stroller, Alex and Maggie arm in arm, the sun was shining, and Kara didn’t have to work as Supergirl. She could take a day off once in a while and today Alex was glad her sister had. She don’t know how she would have done this without her.  
Eliza leaned over and kissed her daughter and her daughter-in-law on their cheeks.  
“I’m happy for the both of you. Welcome to the family, Maggie.”  
“Thank you, Eliza.”  
“So is this real,” Alex asked.  
“It’s real Danvers, we’re real,” said Maggie.  
Alex leaned over and lightly kissed Maggie. She then stopped and picked up Logan. “And now, this little girl has two mommies.”  
“The perfect family,” said Maggie.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

END.


End file.
